Picture to burn
by LittleSusanPevensie
Summary: Songfic/ Edward fue un idiota con Bella mientras tuvieron un romance express. El galán de la preparatoria solo jugó con ella. Bella está con su mejor amiga, cuando se entera de una noticia que la hace querer expresar...TODO. Mal summary, final NO E/B


**Hola :) , este es el segundo fic que subo, aunque en esta oportunidad es de Twilight, y es un songfic con la canción Picture to burn de Taylor Swift :) . Disfrutenlo :D. **

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECER. SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, de quien soy fan :) . Solo la idea me pertenece.**

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación con mi mejor amiga, Rosalie, hablando sobre temas triviales, y cosas sin mayor importancia, mientras hablábamos por chat, con muchas personas, entre ellas una bastante cercana a _él..._Su hermana, Alice, quien era mi otra mejor amiga… _O_tro cabo suelto que nos unía.

-Increíble- le susurre a Rose- Vio el partido con esa tarada…¡Dejo a sus amigos plantados!

-Tranquilízate Bell, es un idiota y ella ¡pff! – La cantarina voz de Rosalie estaba cargada de impotencia. Eso era una ley, si un tipo hería a tu mejor amiga, _Tú por ley. Lo detestabas._

-Esto merece una canción… - Ella comprendió al instante y se sentó a un borde de la cama a ver mi "show" mientras una conocida canción de Taylor Swift comenzaba a sonar…

**Es obvio  
no conseguí mi fantasía perfecta  
comprendí que te amas a ti mismo  
más de lo que pudiste amarme**

Comencemos, te conocí y me enamoré, de tu brillante cabello anaranjado, tus profundos ojos verdes que brillaban sobre el resto, como dos piedras preciosas. Me gustaste, inconcientemente me encontré buscando el típico cuento de hadas, el primer amor, el "más fuerte y puro", pero definitivamente querido, me equivoque de persona, **NO **eres, ni serás el príncipe azul, o bueno, no el mió. Eres de ese tipo de personas que a nadie le gustaría toparse, claro, excepto a persona del mismo tipo, como ella…Como Tanya. Ella era la persona perfecta para ti, la clase de chica que no sabe más que mirarse a ella al espejo y tratar que los demás la alaben, buscando por todos los medios sentirse deseada, tratando de escuchar lo obviamente, atractiva que era.

**Entonces, ve y dile a tus amigos  
que soy obsesiva y loca  
¡esta bien!  
les diré a los míos que eres gay**

Estoy absolutamente segura que debes andar por ahí, diciendo que estoy loca, y que probablemente tenga una obsesión contigo, que soy una pobre chica enamorada del capitán de fútbol, debería Tanya estar a tu lado riendo, y creyéndose superior al resto del mundo, mientras todos los chicos del equipo, "tus amigos" y las porristas comparten un pensamiento sobre mí "Patetica", pero adivina que Edward Cullen…**NO** solo eres parte de mi pasado, solo eso, pero bueno, ¡DI LO QUE QUIERAS! Mis amigos bien lo saben, y lo dicen en cada reunión que tenemos "el grupito": Eres gay, y no solo eso, eres superficial, materialista, engreído y miles de defectos, que no sería más que pérdida de tiempo nombrar.

**Y a propósito…  
Odio esa estúpida, vieja camioneta  
que nunca me dejaste manejar**

¡Sí! La detesto, por supuesto que no tanto como a ti, ese estúpido Volvo brillante, donde me besaste por primera vez…

**Eres un tonto, un rompecorazones  
quien realmente es malo mintiendo**

Que bien te describía esa palabra, _rompecorazones_, fue exactamente lo que hiciste conmigo…No sé realmente que esperabas. Si salirte con la tuya o, un rato de diversión. Y bueno, tengo más que claro que eres un tonto, el idiota más grande que he conocido. Cada vez que me mentías, seguramente pensabas que me mantendrías engañada todo el tiempo que quisieras, GRAN ERROR.

**Así que, mírame encender un fósforo  
en mi tiempo perdido  
y por lo que a mi se refiere  
solo eres otra foto para quemar**

Por suerte puedo decir, que soy una victima más de la mítica frase: Del amor al odio hay un paso. Así es, lo creas o no, para mi solo fuiste tiempo perdido, cariño, eres solo **otra foto** para quemar junto a una caja de recuerdos.

**No hay tiempo para lagrimas  
solo estoy aquí sentada, planeando mi venganza**

Creo sinceramente, que las lágrimas ya fueron suficientes dedicadas a una persona que no vale la pena, ahora en este preciso momento, solo debo pensar como hacerte pagar todas y cada una de tus malas jugadas Edward.

**No hay nada que me impida salir con tus mejores amigos.**

¡Que manera más perfecta para herir tu orgullo! Demostrándote que no eres el único chico que me podría interesar. Que tus ojos ya no tienen poder sobre mí, ya no soy una esclava de tus encantos.

**Y si vienes diciendo "Perdóname"  
Mi papi te mostrara lo mucho que lo deberías sentir**

Deberás ser muy cuidadoso, y si te quedan neuronas que ella no ha matado, sabrás que NO debes venir a buscarme. A menos que quieras recibir una buena paliza del jefe Swan.

**Odio esa estúpida, vieja camioneta  
que nunca me dejaste manejar  
Eres un tonto, un rompecorazones  
quien realmente es malo mintiendo**

**Así que, mírame encender un fósforo  
en mi tiempo perdido  
y por lo que a mi se refiere  
solo eres otra foto para quemar**

Solo otra foto para quemar, no guardo ningún buen recuerdo, ¿Para que? Si no vales el tiempo, ni el espacio en mi memoria, y no lo olvides, solo eres eso, una falsa imagen, que trata de quedar bien con el resto. Para sentirse importante, para sentirse necesario.

**Y si me extrañas  
mejor guárdatelo para ti mismo**

No vuelvas pidiendo otra oportunidad querido…

**Porque si vuelves  
podría ser malo para tu salud…**

Así de fácil, así de simple, ¡soy peligrosa! Ya no soy la Bella ilusa, tierna, que tú conociste, al menos, ya no soy esa contigo…

**Realmente, realmente odio esa estúpida, vieja camioneta  
que nunca me dejaste manejar  
eres un tonto, un rompecorazones  
quien realmente es malo mintiendo  
Así que, mírame encender un fósforo  
en mi tiempo perdido  
y por lo que a mi se refiere  
solo eres otra foto para quemar**

Sé que algún día estaré agradecida de que hayas sido un completo patán conmigo, porque definitivamente, no me merecías, y después de todo, solo eres **otra foto para quemar.**

Termine de cantar mientras mi amiga aplaudía feliz…

-Algún día las pagarás todas- Dije mientras miraba el número que aparecía en mi celular

-Y muy caras- Río mi mejor amiga

Y vaya que tenía razón, si no era ahora, algún día, pagarías todo el mal que has hecho, cariño, alguien te hará arrepentirte tanto, que solo vendrás rogando otra oportunidad. Y yo, ya no estaré aquí .

* * *

**Deje su review :) es gratis y me hará feliz ^^ .**

Atte. Little Susan Pevensie

En nombre del radiante sol del sur, les presento a la Reina Susan "La Benévola"

Caspian, I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye


End file.
